


Nicknames

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: 4X6, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Quatre is forever insulting Zechs, and Zechs wants to know why.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Super Sappy Prompt #4 "Shut up and kiss me." Given by Rhys, 4X6 development due to the Summer of Zechs starting soon on Tumblr.

“The Lightning Count?” Quatre shook his head a disbelieving look on his handsome face, “More like The Wilting Count.”

“Oh would you stuff it!” Zechs glared up at the younger and much shorter - so this should have been easy! - man from where he was sprawled yet again on the matts.

Zechs had been bored with no assignments due him from Une. The Preventers were having a slow streak, which was a good thing as it meant people weren’t trying to cause trouble on a global (spherical?) scale. But it meant he had nothing to do with all of his energy.

The younger blonde had come by to ask for a few Preventer agents to be assigned to one of his many sisters as she was heading out to a contested asteroid to help settle the dispute. Zechs wasn’t one of the agents going with the lovely Salen, but two men from his team were being sent. Quatre had pulled him aside to ask what the two agents were like... and hadn’t stopped with the insults since!

Oh, wait, let us backtrack a bit. Once Quatre had been assured that his agents would do everything in their power to keep his sister safe and that their senses of humor even coincided Quatre had made a crack about how it was obvious all the downtime was affecting agents. His deep blue eyes had raked over Zechs’ frame rather blatantly, there was no doubt in Zechs’ mind that Quatre had called him fat.

Taking issue with the comment they ended up in a heated argument had Quatre demanding that he prove he was still in good enough shape to take on an ex-Gundam pilot turned business man. For the last hour or so Quatre had been repeatedly dumping him on his ass.

Quatre chuckled and reached down to offer him a hand up again, “What exactly am I stuffing where?”

Zechs blushed as his brain instantly went places it shouldn’t. He had planned on knocking Quatre’s hand away and getting up on his own, but instead he wound up grabbing that only-slightly-smaller-than-his-own hand and pulling the smaller man down with him. He was sure the trick only worked because Quatre wasn’t expecting it.

With Quatre now splayed out across his chest he thumped his head back down onto the matts and closed his eyes, “Why do you insist on insulting me?”

The fact that Quatre wasn’t even trying to get up and his laughter had ended didn’t escape Zechs’ notice. When fingers wound their way into his hair his eyes popped open again to find Quatre’s face above his own. “What, you don’t like my nicknames?”

“The Wilting Count, Milliard-no, SmallGeese, and lackwit aren’t exactly very nice ‘nicknames’.” Zechs grouched out fighting with his body to stay still as Quatre straddled his hips and played with his hair.

A smirk tilted one corner of Quatre’s mouth, “They may not be the nicest, but they get your attention.”

Quatre’s hips rolled into his own and Zechs nearly forgot to breathe. Swallowing hard he looked up into those blue eyes, “Is there some reason you want my attention Winner?”

“Yes,” Quatre leaned forward until their still heaving chests were touching and he was nose to nose with Zechs, “There is.”

“A-and what would that be?” His breath stuttered across the tiny space between Quatre’s mouth and his own.

Blonde bangs brushed the side of his face as Quatre whispered in his ear, “Can you guess?”

Zechs groaned as a shiver went through his body, he could feel Quatre’s hardened cock through their shorts and stuttered out, “I don’t think I have time for a staff meeting.”

“Mmmh are you sure?” Quatre purred as he licked up the side of Zechs’ neck.

“Fuck! Quatre~ not here.” Zechs couldn’t take it anymore! He rolled them over and ground his hips into Quatre’s before he could convince his body to attempt to rise.

But Quatre held him fast by his hair, “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Zechs closed his eyes and Quatre tugged on his hair sending another shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes to see lust filled ones staring back at him, he caved. Leaning down and pressing his lips to the pink ones below him in a soft caress. He’d wanted the smaller blonde for ages, but hadn’t thought Quatre was into men.

He rose slightly so that he could look the other man in the eyes again, “So why exactly do you insult me all the time?”

Quatre - who looked like a well pleased cat - smiled up at him, “Because I never thought you’d let me get away with the nickname I actually want to call you.” Zechs just rose a brow at him. “Sexy Zechsy, or preferably, MINE.”

“Heh, I can go for the second option.”

Deep blue eyes lit from within and Quatre raised his head to kiss him again, “Don’t you like Sexy Zechsy?”

“It’s not as bad as some, but I think that’s more of a private nickname. Don’t you?” The smile he got was beatific.


End file.
